Battle With the Four Fiends
"Battle with the Four Fiends" , also known as "Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors" and "The Dreadful Fight", is a battle theme from Final Fantasy IV, associated with the Archfiends and Golbez, major antagonists of the game. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV In its debut, "Battle With the Four Fiends" plays during the fights with Golbez and the Elemental Archfiends. The music is also used during the battles with the bosses in the Lunar Core, and when Golbez and Fusoya confront Zeromus near the end of the game. In the ''Advance and Complete Collection releases, the theme plays during the battle with the Lunar Eidolons in the Lunar Ruins. It was released as twenty-eight track of the ''Final Fantasy IV Original Sound Version'' and ''Final Fantasy IV Official Soundtrack: Music from Final Fantasy Chronicles'' albums. "Battle With the Four Fiends" was arranged by Kenichiro Fukui for the Nintendo DS release of Final Fantasy IV. In this release, the theme has the same appearances as in the original releases, and is further used for the battle with Geryon, the malice of the Archfiends incarnate. This version of the theme was released as the fourth track of the second disc of the ''Final Fantasy IV Original Soundtrack''. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The "Battle With the Four Fiends" plays during the final battle when the player fights Rydia? on the top of floor of the Tower of Babil after the real Rydia shows up to fight the imposter. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The battle theme playings in "The Gathering" when Edge faces Rubicante, and then at the end of the chapter when the Man in Black reveals himself as Golbez and the party engages the Mysterious Girl soon after. The theme also plays when the party faces the reborn Archfiends in the Subterrane of the True Moon, and when they face the Ultima Weapon in the Depths. Dissidia Final Fantasy An orchestrated arrange of "Battle With the Four Fiends" by Tsuyoshi Sekito is available as a battle background theme in ''Dissidia. It was released as "Battle with the Four Fiends -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY IV" and it is the nineteenth track of the game's original soundtrack. "Battle with the Four Fiends" can be selected by default for battles taking place at the Lunar Subterrane, or including Cecil or Golbez. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy As with every battle background theme from the original ''Dissidia, "Battle with the Four Fiends" returns in its sequel and is given the same use. It can be also selected by default for battles including Kain Highwind. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Battle With the Four Fiends" is the Battle theme selected for the ''Final Fantasy IV Series play. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon "Battle With the Four Fiends" was arranged Yuzo Takahashi and used in this game as the battle theme against the Water Guardian Leviathan. Fittingly titled "Leviathan Battle", it was released as the twenty-fourth track of the game's original soundtrack. Arrangement Album Appearances Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV "Battle With the Four Fiends" is part of the battle theme medley on the ''Piano Collections album, called "The Battle". It was arranged by Shirou Satou. ''Final Fantasy Orchestra Album "Golbez and the Battle with the Four Fiends" appears on this ;;Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary;; arrangement album. The Black Mages II: The Skies Above A heavy metal arrangement of this theme was produced by the Black Mages. Live pPerformances LIVE "Above The Sky" The Black Mages' "Battle With the Four Fiends" was the fifth song performed at their 2005 concerts at Club Citta in Kawasaki City, Japan and Namba Hatch in Osaka City, Japan. Compilation Album Appearances Square Enix Battle Tracks V.1 "Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors" is the eight track of this compilation of battle themes from Square Enix video games. Final Fantasy Vinyls "The Dreadful Fight" is included on the fifth disc of this collector's edition set. Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy Media '' "Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors" is included in "Red Wings Over Baron", a ''Final Fantasy IV medley by video game metal band Powerglove. ''Lord of Vermilion Re:2 FAN KIT'' An arrangement of this song is included on the Final Fantasy IV medley by Tsuyoshi Sekito. External Links *Hyadain's remix of the theme, a notable fan video. it:Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors category:Music category:Final Fantasy IV